Developments in a flat screen display technology have prompted proliferation of various electronic devices. Among various types of flat screen displays, an LCD is widely used in different electronic devices. An LCD includes a backlight and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed on the backlight. Typically, the backlight constantly projects light towards the LC layer, and the LC layer including a plurality of LCs controls an amount of the light passing through according to states of the plurality of LCs. A simple architecture of the LCD allows a flat screen to be implemented in low cost.
However, the LCD suffers from a few drawbacks. In one example, changing states of the LCs may take several milliseconds (ms), thereby limiting a response time of the LCD or preventing an increase in the frame rate (e.g., 90 Hz or higher). For virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) applications, images are generated according to a user's movement, and a slow response time may be noticed as latency or a lag. Moreover, continuously projected light from the backlight may cause a motion blur or image streaking, when images are displayed with a fast frame rate.